


Family

by falloutboy_alltimelow_5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ashton, Happy Ashton Irwin, Mentions of self-harm, Panic Attacks, Sad Ashton, Sad Ashton Irwin, Sort of neglect, This is not true it's a fictional story please don't get offended or hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboy_alltimelow_5sos/pseuds/falloutboy_alltimelow_5sos
Summary: Ashton found a family that he will never forgetI am horrible with summaries :)
Kudos: 9
Collections: 5sos





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is one of my first stories so don't hate me please :) this is a fictional story and is probably not true so please don't get offended.

[I know some people, they would die for me we run together, they're my family when I get up they gon' be high with me  
I'll say forever my family]  
Blood is thicker than water. I hate those five words. I know waters that are thicker than blood and deeper than love with my friends. I know some people would die for me. We run together they're my family.  
Calum found out about my struggles to stay alive. He was the one who tried the hardest to help me. Not my mother or father, Calum.  
Michael gave me a place to crash whenever everything got too overwhelming at home. He taught me how to play FIFA and brought me to the mall to get clothes that were more 'punk rock'.  
Luke bought me a new drum set when I destroyed mine during a breakdown. He didn't say anything when he say me fighting a bully at school like I thought he would. He waited for the brawl to end and treated my wounds. My parents never did that.  
The three of them welcomed me into their band of misfits with open arms. They taught me how to release my emotions through writing. All my parents did was dump me in front of some therapist who didn't give two shits about me. They stayed by my side everytime I relapsed. My parents gave up a long time ago. Their voices were always there when I had panic attacks. My parents called me a coward and a wimp. They were there when I drank my first cup of alcohol at age 25. My parents were drunk. They saw me ask someone out for the first time. My parents said I didn't stand a chance.  
They were the three pillars I could lean on when I had my first heartbreak. They looked handsome standing in a sea of people in suits and dresses. They cheered when me and my fiance tied the knot. My parents didn't even turn up.  
My family is all but blood. They aren't a man and a woman. The people who watched me grow from a moody teenager to a person who cared for the people around him were three boys who have been by my side since the day we met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot I'm sorry for how short it is and for any errors :)


End file.
